


The T-Rex Job, Part 2

by bessemerprocess



Series: Thieves and Wizards [3]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man. A plan. A dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Rex Job, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Parker climbs over the guard rail into the exhibit. This is the tricky part. Harry needs one of Sue's bones for the magic to work. Any bone will do, so after a great deal of consideration, and promises from Harry that the bone won't be destroyed, they'd selected one of the small bones in Sue's foot. It's meticulous work; they don't want the whole skeleton to come crashing down around them. Hardison holds his breath. Even with all the magic and skill available to them, he's not sure there won't be a domino effect. Finally, Parker holds up the bone. "Got it!"

Parker hands the tiny bone to Harry, who wraps it in a handkerchief, and then motions them back away from the dinosaur. Once they are standing next to Molly, Harry draws a circle around the three of them. "Stay in the circle. No matter what," Harry says. "No matter what, Molly."

Molly nods. "Will do." She takes her guard duty very seriously, Hardison can tell.

After that, things get blurry. Harry is chanting, and it's like a miniature tornado is tearing its way through the museum, wind wiping at Harry's coat while completely ignoring them in their safe little circle. Hardison can't see exactly what's going on, but he hopes that whatever Harry is doing will work, and without destroying anything they'll need to get out of the museum clean when this is all over.

"What if she likes being free?" Parker asks. "I like being free."

"She's not really free, though. When Harry animated her bones, she was called here. Now she's stuck here, wandering the museum, never able to rest," Molly says.

"Oh."

Parker is still antsy beside him, like can't decide if she should believe Molly or not. Hardison concentrates on keeping his hands and feet inside the circle at all times. It may not be a moving vehicle, but Hardison knows good advise when he hears it. Parker, now that he's thinking about it, has probably never heard that advice. Or if she had, she'd probably never considered following it before. He's considering whether or not to say something, when she fidgets just a little to much, and scuffs the chalk circle.

That, of course, is when the roar crashes over them at an almost deafening volume.

  
image by cotaroba


End file.
